Day Ninety-Seven: What's a Kiss?
by wayfaringlight
Summary: "Today was really weird. Saix sent Xion and I to get rid of some Zip Slashers in Twilight Town. On our way to RTC, we passed through Market Street and saw two people pressing their mouths together. I was really uncomfortable all of a sudden... I don't understand! Maybe I'll ask Axel about it later? He'll know what this thing is..." [rokushion. twoshot.]
1. A Trip to Twilight Town

**[a/n]: Hello~! The name's Megan - this is my second fanfiction, so I'm still kind of getting used to it? Usually I write from the points of original characters, so I'm still making sure to write them in character. xD**

**The Parting Glass (my first fanfiction ouo) was Sokai based, and a little while after I finished it, I had an idea for a Rokushion one. So, here it is! Its a twoshot, so there will be one more chapter after this. Enjoy~**

* * *

My head was heavy with exhaustion. My vision was already blurring, all the reds and oranges of Twilight Town melting together into nothing but a mess. A part of me wanted to give up, just press pause on life and take care of this later, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't pause life and I couldn't stop to rest or catch my breath, and I certainly couldn't let Xion do everything on her own. So, gripping the Keyblade even tighter in my hands, I charged headstrong into the hoard.

Zip Slashers were nothing to laugh at. I watched carefully as they sped around us; they seemed to be waiting, almost calculating the perfect time to strike. One of them lunged at me, thrusting one of its elongated blades towards my head; I barely dodged it in time. How did they move so fast!? Parrying another blow from the monster, I struck it, feeling the weight of the Keyblade surge powerfully into the attack. The Heartless dissolved and its captive heart rose into the air, its reddish-pink hue glinting in the light.

Kingdom Hearts was one heart closer to being finished. Behind me, Xion let out a cry of triumph - two hearts closer. I fell back into my battle stance, certain my knuckles were turning white from gripping my sword so tightly. My gaze swept across the field, waiting for more of the Zip Slashers to come, but none emerged. The pools of darkness on the ground had disappeared, too. I relaxed a little, sighing in relief.

"Did we get them all?" Xion asked, letting her Keyblade fall to her side.

"Yeah," I replied. We both straightened, letting our Keyblades disappear in a flash of white. My fingers tingled, a sensation I was used to after wielding the Key. I always thought it was kind of an after-effect, something that just happened. It felt kind of like when your foot falls asleep, and when you get up to walk on it, it feels like static running up and down your leg. Only... gentler? I guess that could be a word for it. Warmer, too. It was a nice feeling.

Xion walked up to me, bright blue orbs shining in victory. She sure seemed in a good mood today. Maybe it was because her, me and Axel had been hanging out more lately? Or maybe it was just because we completed the mission. Nonetheless, it was good to see her smiling. "You fought good," I told her, returning the gesture.

"Eheh. Thanks," she said, "but you were better."

I didn't really know what to say, so I decided to change the subject. "Hey, wanna get some ice cream?" Sea-salt ice cream did sound good right now - the three of us had some yesterday, too, and I really wanted to go up on the clock tower with them again. Xion's face fell, though, her eyes searching the horizon as though it would give her the time. "I don't think we can," she said, her voice growing quiet, "its getting late. We've been out for a while..." I followed her gaze, realizing too how long we've been gone. "Oh... I guess so," I muttered.

We started walking; at least Twilight Town was safe now, right?

We left Station Heights, silence falling between us. It was kind of awkward - that was the right word for this - being so quiet, especially since we were both so excited just a moment ago. I wanted to say something, anything to break the tension, but nothing came to mind. What would Axel say? He was always the slick one; he could smooth talk his way out of anything. He would know what people were supposed to say in situations like these. Or... maybe they weren't supposed to say anything? I glanced at Xion, her eyes downcast. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't - this was uncomfortable. I opened my mouth, but she stole the words from me.

"Maybe we can go tomorrow," she suggested, sounding hopeful. Her eyes met mine, another smile crossing her face. Relief washed over me - honestly, I was glad I suddenly didn't have to say anything. "Yeah," I replied, mirroring her smile. "Tomorrow. We'll even drag Axel with us to make _sure_ he makes it."

Giggling, Xion's gaze returned to the path in front of us. "Yeah."

Feeling the awkward lift, I watched everyone around us going on with life, as though they didn't notice us at all - which was kind of expected, actually. We, meaning The Organization, usually used back roads when moving in and around towns like these, but when we did come into the open, no one stopped to question us. Maybe we were just as normal to them, just people walking through town? We were dressed differently, that's all. When we did talk to the others, though, they talked to us like we belonged there. … Well, at least, they talk to me, Xion and Axel that way. I'm not sure I can say the same for, say, Xigbar, but that's what he gets for being creepy.

None of us really like Xigbar. Or Xaldin, for that matter, but we're okay with his "creepiness" because he's a _really_ good chef. I don't know what I would do without his pancakes every morning.

Xion and I passed through Market Street together. I stood on the outside of the sidewalk - Axel told me it was something called _chivalry. _Apparently, I was supposed to stand closer to the main road in case something dangerous came. That way, the other person wouldn't get hurt. That's what he told me.

"I wonder if we're already late," Xion pondered aloud, more talking to herself than to me, I think. I chuckled a little, putting on a deeper voice to sound like Number VII. "_Roxas, Xion! Superior will have your heads on a platter should you be late again!_" Xion burst into a fit of laughter, trying her best to deepen her own voice; "_You'll go without dinner as punishment. To bed!_" I was laughing, too - until I realized that it wouldn't be unlike Saix to give a punishment like that. Xion stopped, too. Was she realizing the same thing?

"Hey, maybe we should...-"

"Hurry?"

"Good idea," I replied. Xion took off in front of me. I was about to do the same until something caught my attention, a movement in the corner of my eyes. More Heartless? Suspense rose in the air around me, my muscles tensing, my hand outstretched to call on my weapon. I paused, turning around to examine the event, which proved to be... two people? That was nothing out of the ordinary. I relaxed, about to race to catch up with Xion. Something made me want to stay, though. I kind of wanted to watch them - what were they doing?

They stood unusually close, their bodies touching. The guy had his hands placed gingerly on the girl's waist, one of his thumbs hooking on the belt loop of her jeans. The girl had her arms resting on his shoulders, lacing around his neck. Their noses brushed and the guy brought the girl in closer, closer until even their mouths were touching. Their mouths just kept opening and closing in on each other's, like some sort of dance. Their eyes were closed. What were they...?

"Roxas?"

"Wha- huh!?" I jumped. Xion stood next to me, her eyebrows pressed together with her head tilted. Worry? That's what it looked like. "You okay?" she asked, twisting her head to get a better look at my face. I swallowed, unsure of what to do or say. Why did I suddenly feel so... uncomfortable!? That was the best way to describe it. Like I didn't want her to know what I just did. But I didn't do anything! I was just watching those people... That wasn't wrong, was it?

Xion spoke up again, tearing me from my thoughts. "You didn't follow me to the portal, so I came back to look for you. What held you up?" she inquired, still staring at me hard with her bright, sapphire eyes. My gaze shot back to the two people, still pressing their mouths together. "Um, nothing, I was just- uh-"

Xion followed my gaze, her own eyes widening when she saw the two people. She, too, fell silent, staring it what looked like shock. My insides squirmed. Why was it like I didn't want her to see? I don't understand! I tore my attention away from the, uh, _event_, grabbing Xion's hand with haste. "C'mon, Xion, we gotta get back to the Castle! Right?"

Even through the gloves, I could feel the warmth from her hand in mine. My insides kept churning, but at this point, I didn't care. I heard Xion yell at me to slow down, but I didn't. I wanted to get away. Getting away would make this feeling go away. Right? We got back to the portal, stepped through it, and were quickly enveloped in darkness.


	2. Day Ninety-Eight

I think, somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew it wasn't necessary to take my frustration, and lack of sleep, for that matter, out on the alarm clock. When you have a giant key ready and willing in your hand, though, the temptation is hard to resist.

I groaned, lazily and literally _rolling _out of bed, my legs dragging the sheets and covers with me. They rolled up around me, effectively crippling me until I managed to unravel them. "Unravel" was a stretch, though, seeing as most of what I did was kick and flop around until they were in a pile in the corner of my room instead of on me. I lay sprawled on the floor for a moment, not really finding comfort in the plush carpet but simply too tired to move. I hardly slept at all last night. My stomach kept squirming with that same uncomfortable feeling from Twilight Town. And, Xion...

_No. Don't think about that. Focus, Roxas - focus._

I got to my feet, popping my spine with a loud _crack! _Axel always got onto me about doing that - he says it isn't good for me - but I always feel so much better afterwards. I've never figured out why; if its not good _for_me, then why does it feel so good? Now that I start thinking, maybe its like sugar or candy. It tastes amazing, but its really not great for your health. They sounded similar, at least.

A shiver crawled over my skin, raising goosebumps on my arms. I dragged myself across the room, pulling out a clean shirt and pants from the drawer, along with a pair of socks, all of which dyed the deepest shade of black. I'm still not sure how you can get more black than black, but someone managed to do it when designing these uniforms. I brushed the thought away, not particularly caring anymore, getting dressed in silence. Finally, I pulled the cloak overtop it all, leaving my room without a thought.

"G'morning, kiddo!" a voice cheered, excited and loud. I shot it with a glare.

Demyx pouted, drawing back. "Not so good, then," he muttered, sounding almost hurt. I shook my head, trying to hide my rolling eyes from him. "What's got _you _playing pessimist?" he joked, coming up behind me to reach the cereal box that I couldn't. He handed it to me and I took it from him without saying thank you. I turned away, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet. Demyx meant well, I knew. I just didn't want to chat it up with him right now. Especially about...

_Stop it. _I accidentally set down my bowl too hard. It sounded more like a slam. Demyx flinched at the sound.

"Oh-o-kay," he breathed, stepping back one or two (or five) strides, "someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He wobbled his weight from foot to foot, as if he were impatient or anxious. Did I actually just scare him? I frowned. My face relaxed - apparently I'd been holding an expression that read "doom and gloom" - and I turned to face him, realizing how rude I must've come off as. It wasn't his fault my whole chest was tight and twisted. I shouldn't take it out on him. "Sorry," I started, pulling the milk from the fridge. "... I didn't mean to snap like that."

The ropes strangling my chest loosened a little when Demyx smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Heh. Its okay, little buddy! We all have bad days, right?" I shrugged. Bad day seemed about right. That's what it was looking like. … Yeah, "bad" fit the description of this feeling. There was still so much pressure building. On top of it all, I had another dream last night. I wonder, did the boy in red ever get this sensation? Kind of... flustered?

I can't believe she saw me watching.

Worse yet, she saw it, too. What if I saw her today? What if she asked about it? What if Saix assigns us on a mission together? God, Kingdom Hearts, murder me. I still like Xion. She's my friend! I just don't know what would happen... I think the ropes would get tighter. That would be so rude if I tried to ignore her...!

"...oxas?"

I snapped out of my daze, noting the overflowing milk and cereal in my bowl. I cursed under my breath, inwardly flinching when I realized it wasn't exactly under my breath but straight out loud. "Would you like a paper towel?" Demyx asked, his voice unusually light. He handed me a napkin with outstretched, slender fingers. "Thanks," I uttered, kind of confused. Nonetheless, I accepted it from... him? My eyes went from the dainty hand to the person it belonged to, and it wasn't Demyx.

"X-Xion!?"

She giggled a little, pulling another paper towel off of the rack. My jaw was hung open. I knew because Demyx kept motioning from behind her for me to close it. Another knot tied in my stomach.

"It goes _in_ the bowl, Roxas," she teased, still quietly laughing as she swept up the contents of my almost-breakfast that was pooling on the floor. And I just stood there like an idiot, words touching the tip of my tongue even though I couldn't actually make myself say them. I stared at Demyx with wide eyes. His expression mirrored mine, looking just as surprised when he shrugged in response. I don't think he was anywhere near as _terrified_as I was, though.

Xion straightened, throwing away the now soaked paper towel. Her face fell blank, but I could've sworn I felt her eyes tearing into me. "See you later, then," she said simply, her heels clicking against the kitchen tile as she walked away. The smell of vanilla was left in her wake, lingering in the air, tickling my nose. Demyx strolled closer, eyeing the place that Xion took off to. "Well gee, Rox," he started, looking back at me, "I didn't know you liked Xion!"

Now, "looked" would be a terribly inaccurate word for this next expression - I was pretty sure I was staring daggers into his skin. My gaze switched to the carton, half full in my hand.

Demyx was about to smell like milk for the rest of the day.

**« ○ »**

"... then she came back for me, and then she... she saw me watching..."

I swallowed hard, feeling my throat start to close in on itself. As much as I didn't like reliving the experience, my chest had finally started to release all of this pressure and quite frankly, it was worth it. Axel sighed beside me, taking it all in, I guess. He twirled the popsicle stick between his fingers, watching the sunlight glint off the melted remnants of ice cream. My own attention averted to the sunset, warmth spreading throughout my chest. Yeah, ice cream at the Clock Tower was much better than being a "worry wart" in the cold Castle That Never Was.

Suddenly, Axel patted my back, leaning his arm on my shoulder. "It'll be fine, Roxas," he started, dropping the popsicle stick beside him. "Just pretend it never happened. Eventually, it'll go away."

"W-what!? B-but, how do I-!?" The warm feeling went away, replaced by an electric panic. How do I pretend it never happened!? Axel chuckled, dropping his head. "What's so funny?" I demanded, a little offended. I don't know what kind of comedic kick he got out of this, but I didn't think it was funny. At all. He only shook his head, patting (more like pounding) my shoulder. "Nothing," he said. "Nothing at all."

I frowned. Ultimately, though, I chose to stay confused than to fight with Axel. He always won. Always. I wish I had his words, his sly attitude. Life would be so much easier if I knew what to do and when to do it like he did. He could smooth talk his way out of anything, be it work or taking the blame - I just wished I knew what I was supposed to say. He _always _knew.

I licked the remaining droplets of ice cream off my popsicle stick, already wanting another. I had a habit of going through them fast. Too fast, actually. So did Axel. Xion was always the last one with ice cream left.

Xion.

I went to a different castle today for my mission. I met someone named Beast. He was apparently a prince before, but he was cursed by a witch when he told her she couldn't come inside his castle. told me that he had until the last petal of his rose falls to find someone to love, and to have her love him too. I didn't understand, though, I didn't even know what love was. Beast told me that love was important. Like you needed it to be whole.

"Axel, what is love?"

Silence followed. I don't think he was expecting that question. It was pretty sudden, after all. He thought about it for a moment, green eyes following the horizon. "You'll understand it when you have a heart," he answered, his voice strangely gentle. Did he know what love was? Maybe he just didn't know how to explain it, how to put it into words. That was rare for Axel. I sighed, wishing I knew more, wishing I was whole. Wondering if the boy in red ever felt this way too, wondering if Xion would come have ice cream with us before we left, wondering why I was wondering so much. I accidentally dropped my popsicle stick, watching it plummet to the ground thousands of feet below.

I noticed a girl, with black hair and a black coat, walking towards the entrance to the Clock Tower.

I didn't know whether to smile or grimace, and neither did the nervous knots in my stomach. Axel peered down too, seeing the girl step through the doors below. He smirked. "I believe Number XIV is joining us today."

"You sound like Saix," I joked, laughing even when he responded by elbowing me in the stomach. That's right, this pressure would soon fade. Just pretend it never happened, right? Xion never saw me watching them, never saw it for herself. Yesterday's events never happened. Just another day in the Organization. Maybe one day we'll be whole. Then I'll understand this feeling. I'll understand what love is. Heck, maybe I'll even know what a kiss is for. (That's what Axel called it, the mouth-dance thing Xion _didn't _see me watching.)

Moments later, I heard footsteps behind us. Xion sat to my left, three Sea-Salt Ice Creams in her hands. She smiled, apparently unknowing that Axel and I already had our own. I accepted it gratefully, though - I wanted another one, anyway.

"Hey," she started, settling down after passing out the popsicles. "Anyone know why Demyx smelled like sour milk today?"

My face felt kind of... hot?

* * *

**a/n: Sorry it took me so long to update. ._. I had homework, like, all week, and then I had a sleepover last night. I dedicated myself to finishing this tonight, so I hope it's a lot better than what I thought it was. xD**

**Did I keep everyone in character? Leave a review? c:**


End file.
